A New Queen
by Pyromaniactic Pineapple
Summary: So this is basically what would have happened if Mina had been a bit more perceptive. This comes towards the end of Fable
1. Chapter 1

A New Queen

 _The following part is taken from the actual book, near the end of Fable: He pulled away, and he was visibly shaking from the intensity of their kiss. "Mina, I want you to know that I've felt alone for a very long time. I was incomplete, and nothing could fill that void. Until I met you. I've known for a long time, but I wasn't sure how you felt about me. At times I thought you hated me, but I wanted to tell you that I, uh, Mina, I lo-"_

He was cut off, when Mina shoved him to the side. She had seen Teague over his shoulder, and she didn't know why, but she had a feeling, that something bad was about to happen to Jared, so she had done the first thing she thought of. Suddenly, she gasped in pain. , and fell to her knees, leaning against Teague. She felt cold, cold so cold it was burning, spreading out from her stomach. She looked down, and the hilt of a dagger stuck out from her stomach, and her shirt stuck to her around it, stained with red.

Teague looked down at her in surprise, clearly meaning to stab Jared instead of her. At first she thought Teague might just pull the dagger out and go after Jared, but he didn't. She followed Teague's gaze. He was staring at Jared, who in turn was staring at her, his face a mask of horror. Jared stood up, and started over to her, when Teague said, his voice silkily filled with menace, "Careful brother, another step towards her, and I'll make sure she doesn't survive."

Jared's eyes were filled with anguish, but he stopped. "Now then, just go over there and grab the grimoire, and we can put this whole thing behind us," Teague said, while gesturing to the book, that lay untouched on its pedestal. Jared stared at him, uncomprehendingly. "Oh mother never told you," Teague asked with an evil grin. "You are a part of me. Which means you have part of my power. I want it back. The only way for this to happen is if you, or dear little Mina here, uses the grimoire to combine us. As she is obviously quite incapable, you have to do it," he said.

"Why should I, I know what will happen if you get all your power, we were split apart for a reason," Jared said, knowing that if Teague had all his power he would destroy both the Faerie and Human planes.

"Why...because if you don't younge Mina here will die," he sneered, before sharply twisting the dagger. Mina gave a scream of pain, before collapsing onto the floor, her eyes closed, her body completely still. Jared stared at her body, before running to the pedestal. As he touched the book, something strange happened. He felt every part of him filled with knowledge, filled with magic, filled with power. Never before he both he and his brother ever been in the same plane, let alone the same room. But now, when he touched the Grimoire, he learned of every power it had, some he was sure even Teague didn't know had existed. There was only one power he cared about though, the one that would let him save Mina.

He grabbed the Grimoire, then turned it towards Mina. "Teague," he called to his brother, who was busy examining Mina's body. Teague turned to look at him, as he continued, "We both have to touch the book for it to work."

"Very well," Teague said, before quickly pulling the dagger out of Mina. MIna flinched, but did not wake up. Teague spun the dagger in his hand then swaggered over to Jared. The two brothers faced the book that was open to Mina, and grabbed the sides. A bright glow filled the room as Jared stared at Mina. Instead of giving Teague his power, he would take some of the power from Teague and him, to make Mina a royal, the only way to heal her. The room glowed bright, so bright, it was blinding, before a great wave of magic threw them all to the floor.

When he opened his eyes, Jared was parallel to the floor. Teague lay sprawled across the ground a few feet away, slowly pushing his way to his feet. The Grimoire was missing. He looked up, and saw Mina standing, her wound completely healed. Instead of wearing her pale white shirt and tan pants, she wore a black tank top, and black skinny jeans, with a deep blue bejeweled belt, and tall heeled black boots. She was holding the Grimoire, caressing its cover. A glow of power surrounded her, and slowly, the book changed, becoming a darker version of what it was before. Her long brown hair fell in waves down her back, and a dark crown of sapphires encircled her brow.

Teague stood up and smiled evilly at him, before saying, "Oh very clever of you, but I am much more powerful than you, which means she got much more of my power. Just like you and I are two parts of one person, she is one person of two parts, and so sorry to tell you, but she follows the more shall we say powerful side." He then stood up, and walked over to Mina.

Mina herself did look different. She even spoke differently, and when she said, "Hello, Teague," her voice was laced with malice. Then she turned to him and kissed him, pressing herself into him and circling her arms around him. At first, he looked surprised, but then he deepened the kiss, wrapping his hands around Mina and pulling her even closer to him. And Jared's heart shattered into a million pieces.

He would have sat there all day staring at them, but then, he felt a small tug on his shirt sleeve. He looked down to see Charlie holding the seam ripper, which must have fallen out of his pocket during the fight. He smiled at the boy, and grabbed the seam ripper, and was about to open a portal back into the human plane, when he felt Charlie tugging on his shirt again, and pointing to to a pile of rubble. He followed the boy over to it, and helped him move from of the stones, before he found a face. He brushed the rest of the rubble off of them, and discovered it was the Nixie that had saved Mina, even at the expense of his own life.

Even he had heard about the curse of the Nixies, and although he was still alive, he was obviously going to die very quickly. Suddenly, he had an idea, that he wasn't even sure would work. The phoenix Mina freed had said he would die on this plane, but if he took him to a different one, he might survive. Grabbing the Nixie's hand and having Charlie hold his other. he pressed the seam ripper, and opened up a portal. He gave a last glance to Mina, who was still entangled with Teague, and stepped through the portal, and into the human world.


	2. Chapter 2

Jared landed on a cold silver lab table. he glanced up and saw a teacher in front of the class, holding up a limp dead frog. He quickly glanced around to make sure no one had seen me, before sneaking out the door. He wandered aimlessly through the halls for a minute. He knew that Charlie had most likely been sent home, and the Nixie had probably been turned human, and knowing that when he first showed up in the human plane to help Mina he had ended up out side the admission office. The Nixie would be fine, as long as he didn't get confused by the human plane.

His thoughts however were drawn to Mina. He couldn't believe she would turn evil. And that magic that she already had, combined with some of my magic and some of Teague's magic, both realms were in danger. Jared was so busy with my thoughts, he almost ran into Ever. Not that he was surprised to see her, they normally skipped classes, but she looked surprised to see him.

"Hey, I thought you decided to go after that Gimp," she said, using the name teasingly. He knew that she wasn't exactly Mina's biggest fan, but the two had been growing a bit closer. "Oh, what happened," she said, finally catching the look in his eyes.

"Well..," I started trying to avoid hurting her, because I knew she had feelings. "She saved me from being stabbed by Teague, but he obviously then stabbed her. I was forced to use the Fae book to save her, except it kinda turned her evil. Last I saw her she was wrapped so tightly in Teague, I swear they were trying to become the same person, " I finished, my voice catching a little as I said the last bit.

"So not only did you just create a new royal who just so happens to be a Grimm, you also managed to loose the girl you love, all within the same hour," Ever said.

"Ya, wait, how did you know that I love Mina?" he asked.

"Please, any guy whose so frantic to get to the place where they were warned never to go because their psychopathic brother would most likely kill them, is obviously in love," she said, a small smile on her face.

"Oh I guess that probably did make it kind of obvious," he said, with a cheeky smile.

"You do realize we have to tell Nan. And then explain the curse to her..." Ever trailed off realizing how hard it would be to convince Nan they were telling the truth. Their conversation was interrupted by the sound bell, for the end of the day. They joined the rush of students heading towards the parking lot. Outside two people were waiting by Jared's bike. What where Nan and Brody doing out there?

"Start talking. Where is Mina! What. Did. You. Do." Nan said, her hands on her hips, and her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Ummm...So I guess I should start from the top. To begin, Mina well her-" Jared started, but was abruptly cut off by Nan

"Ya, we know. We know everything. Except for what happened to Mina. And you seem like you know. So start talking," Nan said, to a shocked Jared and Ever.

"Wait so you are aware about my broth-" Jared started but was cut off again.

"Ya, I still have Mina's diary, I just didn't understand half of it until now, when I suddenly remembered that whole first quest thing with the red riding hood. Brody remembered too, so I filled him in. The one thing we don't know is where Mina is," Nan said.

"Well see her brother was kidnapped so she went to the Fae plane to find. Then I went to help. There was a battle. I kinda kissed her and she saved my life but got stabbed by Teague, so I tried to save her by transferring magic power to her, so that she could heal herself. I had to take power from both me and Teague, but Teague gave her more power. So now shes evil. Last I saw she was kissing Teague," Jared said, talking in a rush while Nan and Brody starred at him with wide eyes.

"I knew she should have stayed away from you," Brody said with a growl, looking like he was going to punch Jared in the face.

"Oh and who fault is it that she even thought about me? The boy who dumped her and shattered her heart," Jared said, with equal venom in his voice.

"Yeah because I wanted to break up with Mina. Oh wait no I didn't. Because I actually cared about her and her safety. But some Fae oh ya YOUR brother wiped my mind. Funny how that all seemed to work out so well for you. How again do we not know that your evil?" Brody replied, his eyes narrowing and his hand clenching into a fist.

"BEACUSE I LOVE HER" Jared shouted. Nan just stared at him in shock, while Brody seemed to be even angrier.

"Then why didn't you save her. Your the magical being, you should have been the one who got stabbed, not the person who can barely protect herself," Brody said, his voice dangerously low.

"That's enough," Ever said, stepping between the two boys. "None of this is going to help Mina. Right now we need to figure out how to get across. Nan and Brody you go to the old recycling center, while Jared and I wait here for you, and try to come up with a plan. We'd come with you but I doubt the godmothers would be very excited to see us. Nan since you read Mina's diary, you know how to get in, so good luck," Ever said, before waving them off towards Brody's car.

"Ever you do realize that I still have the seam ripper right, we can just go over to the Fae plane right now," Jared said as the dust of Brody's car disappeared into the distance.

"Ya, but I doubt they're going to be much help to us while we're over there. Plus, the godmothers need to be notified," Ever said, before grabbing the seam ripper that Jared had just pulled out.

"I do hope you have a plan Ever," Jared said. "I don't want to loose Mina again."

"Of course I have a plan, we get in there and steal Teague's book, then undo the magic. Knowing that it is possible to put you and Teague back together, the book's magic can be undone, and Mina will be healed now, so there is no danger of her dying," Ever said, while glancing around the now deserted parking lot. She then pressed the button on the seam ripper, and a black swirling hole opened up before her. She grabbed Jared's hand, and the two of them stepped through and back into the Fae world.


	3. Chapter 3

Mina flipped her long brown hair, curled effortlessly thanks to Fae magic. She snapped her fingers and was instantly dressed in a black corseted top, black skinny jeans, and tall black stilettos. She quickly applied blood red lip stick and black eye liner before stepping back to admire herself in the mirror. A minute later, her door opened to reveal Teague.

"Are you ready my gem," he asked, while she tried not to grimace at the pet name. Honestly, she had thought that he was supposed to be the evil one. Actually the poor fool seemed to actually think like her, and think she liked him. She would have almost felt sorry for him if he hadn't murdered countless members of her family.

"Almost, I just have to find the necklace," she said, before reaching over to her desk, and pulling out a simple golden chain, with a small intact golden key. "Okay, lets go," she said.

"Your forgetting the most important thing," he said, before leaning in and giving her a kiss on the lips. She tried her best not to pull away, and when he turned around, she quickly wiped her mouth on a napkin. The two of them headed off to the throne room, where the queen was waiting. When she had first come a month ago, she had seemed a bit surprised, but the two of them got along nicely. The king however had been rather annoying. Until she sent him to the swamp. That had actually been kinda fun, but right now what she had to worry about was learning as much as she could about Fae history and running the Plane. The queen seemed to be alright with her getting rid of Teague. Probably because she thought that then her beloved Jared could come back. Not that she was going to tell her Jared was going to have to be done away with as well.

"Alright, Teague, you go do whatever it is you do, I need to give Mina her lesson," the queen said before leading Mina out of the room and into another across the hall that looked like it was plated on the inside with dark crystals. Mina had always wondered what it was from, but was much too lazy to ask.

"So what were we discussing, oh yes, Teague's choosing ceremony," the queen said as they sat down on the pillows that littered the floor. Mina wasn't really all that interested in learning about Teague's past, but whatever she knew would help with her take over. "Well, Teague had a choosing ceremony, and on the last test, there was this stupid Gnome girl Annalora, who tried to kill him with a cursed dagger, part of it is still in him, which is why he is so powerful," the queen stated.

"What happened to this Annalora girl?" Mina asked, wondering if maybe she could be a friend.

"Oh Teague threw her out the tower window as soon as he recovered, a couple hundred foot fall will kill anyone," the queen said, not seeming to realize how disappointed Mina was buy this.

The rest of their season was interrupted when the Captain opened the door. "My ladies," he said, bowing to both of them. The staff had quickly liked Mina after they had realized she wasn't just another royal. She had decided they could be some of her greatest allies, and tried her best to be friendly.

"I'm very sorry to interrupt, but well for some reason, the giants reported seeing Jared and the pixie, coming out of the forest and heading to the castle," he said, slightly confused himself on why the other prince would be returning so soon after he had left. He glanced quickly at Mina but then turned back to the queen. The queen seemed rather excited by the news. Mina however tried to hide a groan. Really? how did he manage to get back near the castle. She had messed with the calibration on the seam ripper so he wouldn't be able to. Now she would have to deal with two idiotic princes in love with her. Honestly why did everything have to be so hard. She sighed as she stood up, and followed the queen out the door, to go and prepare for Jared's arrival.

 **Really sorry i haven't updated this. I promise to update more. Please share your thoughts on what may happen when Jared returns to the castle. I can tell you right now however that it certainly won't be good.**


	4. Chapter 4

I peer through the last of the forest, toward the castle. Ever and Nix come up on either side of me. The Nixie joined our search a few weeks ago when he saw us at lunch. At first we had been reluctant to bring him back into the Fae world, but he was totally human now, so he was perfectly fine. I however was seeing much more of the Fae plane then was really necessary. The first few times we had tried, we had just ended up on the same deserted island. It was Nan and Brody who started to question if the calibration was right on the seam ripper, but then when we had the Godmothers look at it, they had to fiddle around with it for a bit, but they had finally fixed it. We had left Nan and Brody back in the other plane, saying it was just another test run. This time though, I was going to get Mina, and I was going to heal her. The three of us started over the short grassy area leading up to the bridge. The started onto the bridge, and we all heard the small pop of them passing through the barriers.

At first I was worried about the giants, because although my parents might not mind me, Teague certainly did, and he was in charge of all the guards. They however seemed to be distracted by something in the water below, so we hurried across the bridge and into the castle. Once inside, I stayed against the walls until I found the right torch holster that led to a secret passage that went actually I wasn't sure where exactly this one went but guards were walking down the hallway, so I didn't exactly have time to find a map. The three of us crammed in, before pulling the door shut. Using Fae magic, I lit the torch and started down the hallway.

Finally after several rights, and a left, we reached a small door, that I pushed open to reveal a plain but nice sitting room. More doors led out of it, one of which I new wold lead to the best guest room. Teague had probably put Mina in there, so that where I would go.

"Okay guys, so right now we need to do reconnaissance. Ever, go out the door over in the corner, its connected to most of the palace so you can survey the guards. Nix, go out the one directly behind you, it goes to Teague's room, where he keeps the book, and try to see how well guarded it is. I'm going to that door, which leads to the guest room. Meet back here in an hour," I said, before standing up and going to my door while the others did the same.

I fallowed the dark stone hallway for about 10 minutes, before coming to a small window. I cracked it open and looked into the room, where it was quite obvious Mina was staying. I heard the door creak slightly and leaned back, hoping no one had seen me. I lean back in to try and see and I spot Mina. She looks so much older...and certainly she looks stunning but its just not Mina. The Mina I know would never wear red lipstick, and wouldn't wear such tall heels. Actually the Mina I knew probably wouldn't be able to even walk in those shoes. She lets out a little sigh, and slips off her bracelet. Suddenly, the door creaks open once again, and in steps Teague.

"Mina dear, we're having a special family dinner tonight to discuss some matters of state, so be sure to put on something nice. I heard that your lesson was interrupted, is everything alright," Teague asked while lightly caressing her face. I clench my teeth at the movement, sickened by Teague.

"Oh it was fine, the queen just wanted to give me a little extra time to prepare," Mina said.

"Do you really need four hours to get ready?" Teague asked, a hint of dark mischief in his eyes.

"I suppose not, why," Mina asked.

"Then you'll have a minute for me," Teague said before pushing her against a wall and kissing her. She pushed herself slightly away from the wall and more into her kiss. He ran his fingers through her curls. My teeth clenched at the sight. It should be me kissing her, stealing away her time, making her feel special, not Teague. The two of them kissed almost long enough for me to loose my lunch, but eventually Teague pulled, away.

"I'm sorry my gem, but my princely duties call," Teague said with one last mischevious smile, before leaving the room.

Mina quickly stood up, and walked over to her bedside table and grabbed a black cloth were she whipped her mouth before going back to her closet to decide what to wear. I watched this all in shock. Was it possible that Mina wasn't actually evil? I knew Constance had told her that she would need to get rid of Teague to defeat the quests, but I never realized that she was actually thinking about how to do that. If she had just been acting for the past month, I felt so bad for her, knowing how much she hated Teague, and how much she probably missed her home. I turned around and hurried back down the passage, to main room, eager to share what I had seen with the others.

"There are really just about the same amount of guards as usual, and they didn't seem to realize that we're here. In fact they all seemed rather bored," Ever said while we sat in a circle of hastily pulled up chairs in the center of the room.

"Ya there were only two guards in the room where Teague keeps his book, were you able to find Mina's room Jared?" Nix said, turning to me.

"I found her room, right were I thought it was. While I was there Mina came in, and no she didn't see me," I said, seeing the worried looks on the faces. "But," I continued, "Then Teague came in. I learned several things, apparently their having a special dinner tonight, and well I'm pretty sure Mina didn't actually even turn evil."

Seeing their shocked faces, I continued, "After telling Mina about the dinner, he kissed her, and although it looked like while they were kissing she looked she had totally fallen for him, after she left, she looked rather annoyed, and then wiped off his kiss."

The other too looked both shocked and pleased at the news. However, since I didn't know for sure, we would still need the book. We spent the next several hours before the dinner discussing their plan. Finally they went of their separate ways, ready to get rid of Teague and bring Mina home.

 **Sorry if this chapter was kind of boring, it was basically just a set up for the next chapter. And yes this story does totally and completely ignore most of the events from reign. I promise Teague and Jared will meet next time. And at least part of Mina's plan will be revealed. But until then, please review. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

I had just finished my dress when the servant knocked on my door. For the last hour, I had been swirling my finger lazily at the dress maker dummy, making different dresses appear, before deciding I didn't like it and changing it into another one.

"Um, my lady, I'm very sorry to disturb you, but the Queen has requested you in her chambers," she said apologetically.

I furrowed my brow. What could the queen possibly want? "Thank you, please tell her I'll be along shortly," I said to kindly to the servant. She gave me one last bow, before heading out of the room. After a few minutes fixing my hair, I walked to the queen's room. I had only been there a few times before, but i knew the way well.

"My lady," I called, after knocking lightly on her door. She pulled me in and shut the door behind us. I looked around in the room, noticing that she had dismissed all her servants. "You called for me, they said it was urgent?" I asked, slightly confused on what was going on.

"Mina, Mina, Mina, did you honestly think I wouldn't figure out what you were planning to do when Jared gets here, I know you have no interest in helping him win the throne," she said, calmly.

I however was panicking in my mind. "I don't know what you mean I-" started saying, before she cut me off.

"Mina dear its okay. Honestly I think either of them would probably destroy this plane. I'd much rather help you, then having to bother figuring out your plan then trying to stay out of it. But please, don't kill them. I know that probably what you intended to do, but both of them still have the power of a Royal. That power is what keeps our plane alive. I'm not saying that you need to preserve their lives indefinitely," she said, see my look of indignation. "Just until I can figure out how to make you a true Royal," she said.

I considered it for a minute, before giving her a smile. "I like it, but now we need a plan," I said, offering out my hand for her to shake.

"I think I can probably help there" she said with a smile, shaking my hand. "Teague thinks you're madly in love with him right?" she asked, with a mischevious smile.

"Yes," I said slightly confused on where she was going with this.

"Does he also think you hate Jared?" she asked, her smile, a bit bigger.

"Ya," i said, starting to see where she was going with this plan.

"And is Jared still totally in love with you?" she asked, her smile quite wide now.

"Last time I checked he was," I said, my smile matching her own.

"Good, and I think you know where I'm going," she said, raising one eyebrow in question.

"Oh yeah, I love it," I said enthusiastically

We smiled at each other, before beginning to discuss some of the smaller details of our plan. We talked for almost and hour. Finally we had it worked out. Right now, I had to go and find Teague, to clue him in on part of the plan. Not the part about him being sent to a cell. Which Meave happened to be going to check and make sure there were two free cells.

"Wait, before you go, can you happen to be able to tell me where the prince might be right now," I asked.

"He'd probably be in his chambers, I trust you can find those?" she said. I rolled my eyes, before leaving the room.

I walked through the castle until I came to his room. I knocked on the door, "Teague?" I called softly in.

"Mina? I thought you be getting ready?" he said, even as he pulled me into the room.

"I was, until your mother called me into her room. It was about the intruder that they spotted earlier. Apparently, they figured out who it was. It was Jared," I said, immediately feeling Teague stiffen.

"Gods can't he take a hint," Teague growled. He looked like he was about to call guards, so I put her hand lightly on his arm.

"Teague wait. That's not all me and Meave discussed, we also came up with a plan. We both know that Jared is only here for me, so we plan to use that against him," I said.

"I'm listening," Teague said looking intrigued.

I spent then next hour reexplaining the plan to him. At least the part he was needed for.

"Sounds perfect, and I'll leave the guards how they are, so that it doesn't clue them in. That also probably explains why I saw that weird shadow in your room earlier, so I think we can assume that Jared is watching your room," Teague said. "There are secret passages leading to most of the rooms," he said, seeing my look of confusion.

"Teague! Why didn't you tell me about the secret passages," I said, punching him in the arm.

"Because I didn't want you spying on me in my room,"he said with an evil little smirk.

"As if I would ever want to spy on you. In fact I need to go get ready, not worry about spying on you," i said, turning to leave.

"One last thing," he said. I turned around trying to not show my annoyance.

"Yes?" i asked. I swear if he kissed me one more time I was going to punch him.

"I want you to write a love note Jared on a paper, and then send it to him," he said, his smile growing even bigger. Catching on after a moment I nodded, gave him one last smile, then headed back to my room.

In my room, I took a look at my dress, to make sure I still liked it, before turning to a pen and paper on my desk. In the corner of my eye, I saw a small shadow move in what i had originally taken to be an air vent. It did however have a perfect view of my room. Great. I wasn't going to ever change without magic in here again. I started writing a 'love note' to Jared. Once I finished, I sealed it and then saying a small spell I sent it off to Jared. I heard a barely audible 'pop' that I would never had noticed if I hadn't been trying exceptionally hard to listen to it. i allowed my self a small smile. I almost felt bad for the two fools. But honestly how naive were they if they couldn't see I was playing them. Oh well, it was time for me to finish getting ready.

I snapped my fingers and my dress appeared on me. It was a simply black strapless high low dress, that had a belt of small little rubies, strung on a string, fitted perfectly to my waist. The front park of the bottom only came to a couple of inches above my knees. The back however drifted almost all the way to the floor. the material of the bottom was light and silky, so light and thin that it didn't feel like it was even there. I waved my hand again, and i was standing in a pair of black stilettos, the heels studded with real rubies. Around my neck was a ruby choker, and on my ears, were two large ruby teardrops. My wrist had a few ruby bracelets, that sparkled when ever I moved my hand. I walked in front of my mirror, and waving my hand one more time I did my hair. Now it lay in long waves down my back. tiny rubies sparkled here and there in it. I didn't even know how I did it but it looked amazing. I added little touch ups to my make up, making my eyes more dramatic, and making my lips darker and glossier. When I stepped back and looked in the mirror, I had to admit, I looked amazing. I looked like a queen. finally, I added a simple crown of single rubies that went across my fore head. I smiled. By the end of the night, I would be at least the Fae princess, and if there was time, heir to the throne.

When I walked out of my room to meet Teague, he gave an almost audible gasp.

"My lady you look simply ravishing. I would kiss you right now if it wouldn't ruin to lips, which by the way I simply love the color on you," he said. Finally she thought, if the lip color stopped him from kissing her, she would have to wear it more often. Not that it was going to matter after tonight. She gave him a smile.

"You don't look too bad yourself. Ready to get rid of Jared once and for all?" she said, even though she hadn't actually looked at what she was wearing. he gave her a look like 'did you seriously just ask that?' before the two of them set off down the hall.

 **Sorry I know I said that this would be more exciting. I promise next chapter her plan will be revealed, and Teague and Jared will fight. My computers about to die so I'll post more tomorrow. Thanks for reading. Please review. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Jared

"Ever! Nix," Jared called. The two of them were sitting in the middle room, making sure they had all of their stuff. "I know you guys were doubting that Mina wasn't actually evil, but I have this note right here, so we need to change the plan slightly. I'll go to the dinning room at eight, as it says on here. Nix you still need to grab the book, Teague is far too powerful with it. Ever, you will still need to distract the guards, especially from in front of the dinning room. Mina said that she has a special potion prepared, and she's going to give it to Teague, so that when I come in, I can just grab her and go. Remember, don't wait for me here, go back to the forest. Good luck," he said, before they all set off.

He walked carefully through the halls, making sure to stay out of sight of any of the guards, but he didn't really need to worry, Ever had done a great job distracting them. finally he reached the dinning room. He pressed his ear to the door, and heard nothing, so he opened the doors and stepped in. What he saw however stopped him cold. There on the back wall was Mina. But not how he expected to see her. She looked...broken. Through everything she'd been through, he had never seen her like this, with no hope at all. Her arms were bruised, and her dress was ripped and torn. There was what looked like a knife cut on her shoulder. Her arms and lags were shackled to the wall. Her hair that was wavy and sparkled with rubies, hung in front of her face, while she hung her head down in utter defeat. When she heard the door open, she lifted her head. Her beautiful eyes were brimming with tears, and they reflected the deepest fear. There was a thin strip of black cloth across her mouth, preventing her from speaking.

"Mina, are you all right?" I asked, starting to walk towards her. She tried to motion for me to leave. I could barely hear her say something under her breath.

"T-Teague," she said, her voice cracking. I looked around but I couldn't see him any where.

"Where is he Mina...What happened?" I asked, starting toward her again. One of the shadows on the walls moved.

"Why I'm right here," he said stepping forward, holding a dagger to Mina throat. "As for what happened...well your little Mina isn't as faithful as she claims to be. I could hardly miss the chance to get rid of both of you now could I," he said, a Cheshire cat smile on his face.

"Leave her alone Teague!" I yelled at him. He only smiled Teague.

"But then I would have no bait. Now I'll give you five minutes to go get the book. If your not back by then...well Mina's dress won't still be entirely black for sure." He said, pressing the dagger slightly harder against her throat. My breathe caught in my throat. So he didn't know about Nix and Ever. All I had to do was grab Mina and run. I looked at Mina and she seemed to understand what I was thinking. She gave me a small nod. Then I attacked.

Mina

I was so lucky I had decided to add a gag. When he came in and saw me he looked so heart broken and said, I would have burst out laughing if it weren't for the gag. My eyes were watering from trying not to give myself away. I think I did a pretty good job. It had been a shame to tear the dress, but once I got out of the chains, I could easily use magic to repair it. Jared had looked at me weirdly like he was asking a question. No idea why he was doing that. But whatever, I assumed I was supposed to agree, so I just nodded. Boy was he fast with his attach. Teague was surprised I could tell too, he almost dropped his dagger. He got over it quickly. The two of them moved to the middle of the room. They fought like only family could. It actually looked pretty cool, but Ii couldn't tell which one was winning. After a minute, I quietly got rid of the chains, got rid of the gag, and made the wound illusions disappear. I fixed my dress, and checked to make sure my hair was still perfect. The boys were still fighting. Honestly, they seemed pretty oblivious. I stood there for nearly two minutes, waiting for one of them to notice me. Seriously? How oblivious can you get? Finally I whistled, and not one of those weak little whistle you do, but the real good kind you can hear across a sports stadium. The boys froze and turned to look at me. They dropped their weapons in shock. They faces reflected pure and utter disbelief.

"Mina?" they asked together, their voices barely above a whisper. Both of them even looked a little afraid. I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing. They continued to stare at me in shock until I finished.

"Okay sorry I feel kind of bad because you have no idea why I'm laughing," I said, wiping a tear from my eye. The two of them were still staring at me in confusion. Honestly how long was it going to take them to figure out I wasn't on their side.

"So since your still staring at me, I figure that you have no idea whats going on. I am betraying you. Tomorrow I sign the papers to become heir to the throne. See when you gave me that magic, I realized how weak I was, and how powerful I'd become. I knew that unless the Fae had a ruler who could control them, they would continue to terrorize the humans. I highly doubted Teague would just let me stay in the castle until I had my plan figured out, so I decided that he needed to want me to stay. Which was rather easy considering that not only does Teague have a soft spot for pretty girls, he also couldn't resist having what Jared couldn't. That part was easy. Especially since for a dark prince he can't tell when people are tricking him. Honestly I would have expected more. Jared I honestly would have just let you live out your life on the human plane, I even messed with the seam ripper to make that easier. But since you insisted on coming to get me, I'll have to do away with you too," I said, the two of them taking a minute to comprehend what I was doing.

"Alright so off to the dungeons with you two. Apparently the Fae plane would end up dying without you two, at least until I become a true royal, so I can't kill you yet. But I already have a couple of cells ready so don't worry," I said, the two of them finally understanding what was going on.

"You do realize that we won't just waltz down into the dungeons right. I hate working with Teague, but together we could defeat you," Jared said, looking at Teague who gave a nod of conformation. The two of them reached down to pick up their weapons.

"Ya uh no I wouldn't do that," I said. I waved my hand, and the two of them were chained to the closest wall.

"Even one of us has stronger magic then you, there is no way you will win," Teague snarled, his hands glowing against the chains. They glowed brighter, and then a flash filled the entire room. When we could all see again, Teague had burns on his hands.

"Oh did I forget to mention that the chains force any magic back onto the user. Okay so now off to the dungeons," I said getting ready to send them to the dungeons.

"Mina wait please, you don't have to do this, come back with me and the godmothers can help you," Jared said pleadingly.

"Actually I do. Neither of you are fit to rule this plane. you don't care about humans, and because of you two, countless people have died," I said, my voice hard.

"Mina, I am the one that will inherit this plane. I spent most of my life trying to protect humans, you know that," Jared said.

"Really I hadn't noticed. You haven't done a very good job then. It has always been the Grimm's that are forced to control the Fae. You haven't even appeared to another. You just showed yourself to me because you thought I was pretty. You have just let the other struggle on their own, to be killed by Fae. Really if anyone should be heir it should be Teague, he may not care about humans, but at least he sends Grimm's to get rid of some of the most dangerous Fae. Neither of you are fit to rule. Goodbye, I'll see you tomorrow," I said, before waving my hand and sending them to their cells in the dungeons.

 **Thanks for the reviews, and I hope you liked this chapter. I'll get to what happened to Ever and Nix in the next chapter. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I skipped a month, in which Mina has been named Heir, Teague and Jared are still stuck in their cells, and Meave is planning to free them.**

I flips my long wavy brown hair over one shoulder, and look closer at the numbers in my hand. I've been heir to the throne for one month now, and still don't understand why the Fae have an army when they don't have wars. I hear a light knock on my door. I look up hopping that the queen has finally found a way to make me a Royal, but it is just a servant.

"Pardon me miss, but the queen has requested that you sign these papers, they are very important," he says, handing me a packet of three papers. I barely glance at them before signing my name in swirling red ink. It glows for a second, but i don't take notice, already handing it back to the servant. He gives a quick bow before exciting the room, leaving me alone to deal with the papers in front of me.

Teague

I pace around my cell, imagining all the different ways I can kill Mina. I finally fall for a girl and she betrays me, then leaves me locked up in a cell for a month. This is why I am perfectly fine being alone.

"Could please stop pacing, its distracting," Jared calls from the cell next to mine.

"Oh I'm do sorry to distract you from...what ever it is you were doing, I was just trying to figure out how to get out," I sneered back. Okay so maybe I was thinking about Mina, but that didn't matter. What mattered was getting out.

"You know I know you were just thinking about Mina," Jared said.

"What!" I exclaimed.

"You had this dreamy smile that I've only ever seen when you are thinking or talking about Mina," Jared said.

"Sure you're not talking about yourself, you seemed pretty love struck when you walked into that room," I said, trying to take the topic off me. And I did not get a dreamy smile on my face when I thought about Mina!

Jared mumbled something incoherent about me falling for it too, but then went to sulk in the corner. Suddenly, the doors opened at the other end of the hall, and my mother entered. For the first few days we had ignored her, realizing that she must have been in on Mina's plan, but then she told us that this would work better, with me and Jared working together, and over time we had realized that she was probably right. Together the three of us had come up with a plan. However if we wanted to put it into action, we would need to get out of this cell.

"Boys she signed the paper, now I need to get the two of you free," she said, walking up to our cells. The paper in question was a three page packet that not only said she relinquish her right to the throne, but also but a binding magical spell on her that once activated could entrap her and keep her completely frozen for two minutes, long enough for us to get the magic out of her.

"So i was discussing with some of the more powerful Fae, and apparently the easiest way to free you is to combine your power, but to do that I need you both to focus on the most powerful emotion...love. More precisely your love for Mina. I know she betrayed you, but I can tell you both still love her, and Teague," she said, catching the look on my face, "don't make that face at me, I can tell you love her."

"Fine," I said sourly.

"Good now are the two of you focusing on that, and only that," she said, pulling something out of her bag. I gave her a nod, as does Jared. Finally I see what she had in her bag. Wait how did she get my book, I think for a split second before she opens it and a right glow fills the room.

When the glow fades I am still in my cell, but Jared isn't in his. 'Teague whats going on,' Jared's voice echos in my head. Thats what I would like to know. I feel different, almost, calmer really is how I would describe it. Then I remember what I have been doing to the Fae. Nope now I feel sick to my stomach. Stupid cursed dagger. How could I do that to my people. I was their prince. No wonder Mina thought she could do a better job than me.

"Teague," my mother says, lovingly.

"Yes," I say. 'WHATS GOING ON,' Jared yells in my head.

"Mother why can I hear Jared yelling in my head," I ask. She licks her lips nervously.

"I recombined the two of you, but obviously it wasn't perfect," she said, not meeting my eyes.

"Wait I thought you said only a Grimm or Jared could do that," I said, rather confused.

"Well me and your father always could, but we weren't going to risk having you force us to do it before we figured out how to get rid of the dagger," she said. I realized that was actually probably a smart decision.

"So the dagger is gone now,"I asked hopefully.

"Yes, and I'm sorry but your going to have to listen to your brother in your head, at least for now," she said.

"Its okay, but how do we get out, if you haven't noticed, I'm still locked in a cell," I say, sarcastically.

"Well obviously you use magic, you and Jared combined can free yourself from the cell, as long as you concentrate on what you are doing,"she said. So I start to concentrate, picturing the cell door simply unlocking. 'Well isn't that rather undramatic' Jared says in my head. 'Oh shut up, and just let me concentrate' I say back. I can sense him rolling his eyes. Finally I fee the strong hum of Fae magic breaking through the prison. The door completely explodes in a shower of golden magic dust sprays from it. I walk out of my cell, finally free.


	8. Chapter 8

**So I really wasn't sure how to do this, but I'm just briefly going to say what happened withEver Nix Brody and Nan, then get back to Mina and Teague.**

When Ever and Nix escaped

The two of them sat there for a day before Ever decided that they should go and search for Jared. She and Nix stood up and grabbed the book, ready to head back into the palace, when the queen suddenly appeared in front of them. Ever tried not to look worried, but Nix took a step back then tripped over a tree root and fell. He stood up, and brushed the leaves out of his hair. The queen looked at them with distaste.

"Why are you here," Ever said, trying to slide the book into her bag before the queen noticed it.

"To stop the two of you from ruining my plan of course," the queen said.

"What?" Nix asked rather confused.

"You see when Jared came it was obvious Mina already had a plan, and it was a rather good plan, and I had very little time to try and deal with it, so I decided to gain her trust instead. Which means that right now, Jared is sitting in a cell in the dungeons," the queen said, a hint of admiration when she mentioned Mina's plan.

"WHAT! Why would you betray your own son!" Ever yelled at the queen, looking about ready to punch her.

"Its okay, he and Teague both know I'm trying to help them escape, however for that I need your help," the queen said trying to fix her hair after the burst of wind from the pixie's wings. Ever calmed down a bit.

"What do you need us to do?" she asked.

"I need you to go back to the human plane, and keep everyone there, because for this to work, the brothers have to defeat Mina alone," the queen said.

"Okay," Ever said, understanding the Queen's reasoning.

"Oh and one more thing," the queen said, as Ever pulled out the seam ripper.

"Yes," Ever said.

"I need the book," the queen said.

"Ya, not going to happen, I don't want this power in Teague's hands," Ever said, clutching the book protectively.

"I need it to recombine the two of them, that the only way they can defeat Mina, and unless you want Jared and Teague to be nothing but skeletons, then I suggest you hand it over," The queen said placing her hand out for the book. Ever looked at Nix, who gave her a small nod.

"Just be careful with it," Ever said handing the book over.

"I will," the queen said, before disappearing back to the castle. Ever and Nix returned to the human plane.

Back to the Palace...Mina

After waiting for about five minutes, I just made Teague appear in my throne room. Did he honestly think I didn't know he had escaped. Actually he probably did considering how sneaky he was trying to be. Teague sat up from the floor. He had a small red leather notebook in his hand. I briefly wondered what that was about, but then returned to the problem at hand. I strutted up to Teague, my black heeled boots echoing in the silent throne room.

"And just how did you escape," I asked, my voice laced with anger. He just looked up at me.

"Mina, don't be this person," he said softly. His eyes were hmm actually I couldn't tell if they were grey or blue.

"Hey Teague, you might want to get your eyes checked out by a doctor, they don't look very good," I said, completely ignoring what he had said. "Not that you'll get a doctor in your new cell," I said, raising my hand to send him back to a more secure cell in the dungeon. Now he looked up at me, with his signature grin.

"Not so fast," he said, quickly waving his hand. Shackles appeared on my ankles tethering me to the floor. When I tried to break them, they did the same thing my had done to him. So he was learning. But not quick enough. I gather an invisible ball of magic in my hand, that glowed bright yellow, before I threw it at his head. He dodged it.

"You know Mina I did learn from our last encounter, and really, I'm not stupid enough to just let you throw balls of magic at me. Plus when my mother recombined me and Jared," he paused noticing she looked shocked for a second, but she instantly hid it. "I learned how to make these," he then put a small bracelet on each of her wrists to completely stop her magic. She glared at him. He went back over to his notebook, and it transformed back into a big leather book...the...hmm actually she didn't know what Teague called his. She then realized that he was going to try and undo what Jared had done before, and she started to struggle against the chains again. Suddenly she saw a shadow flash by, heading behind her. Teague remained completely ignorant, but she attempted to turn around to see who it was, but was already too late.

She had thought the first time she had gotten stabbed had hurt. But this was even worse. As her black dress slowly soaked with blood, she felt as though her very soul was being eaten away. She collapsed to the ground with a gasp of pain. Teague however hadn't noticed yet. Of course she thought as her eyes closed, the world going black. This must have been his plan all along, distract me then kill me.

Teague

I couldn't believe I didn't notice anything until Jared started yelling at me. I looked up and saw Mina collapsed on he ground, a dagger sticking out of her back. But it wasn't a normal dagger, it almost looked like it was suctioning all the dark magic from her. I didn't really pay attention to that, what with Mina unconscious and dying of a dagger stab...again.

"Mina," I called to her desperately trying to stop the bleeding. 'Use the book you idiot,' Jared's voice hissed in my head. Oh right I thought, grabbing the book. I stood up and opened it above her. It started to glow brighter and brighter. I looked past it trying to see if it was working. Mina's eyes shot opened, and she gave me a look of deepest betrayal. Didn't she see I was trying to help her?

"Noooo!" she cried, as the book glowed even brighter. Realizing what was going to happen I tried to close, but it was too late. It gave a final blinding glow, before falling to the floor with a thud. I blinked, trying to see again. In the middle of the room, Mina's chains and bracelets lay on the floor, empty, along with a dagger. The book was lying a few feet away, open. I crawled over to look at it.

"Mina,' I whispered, touching the page. On which Mina was stuck, the look of utter betrayal still frozen on her face. Mina Grimm was trapped in the Grimmorie, and I had no idea how to get her out.

 **Yay! Drama! So thanks for the reviews, please keep them coming, and thanks for reading. I promise i will try to update this tomorrow. If i have time...don't worry i will, I have nothing to do tomorrow, so just so you can sleep easy, Mina is not dead...as much as I would love to do that. Kidding. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay so back to what happened with ever nix brody and nan.**

When Ever and Nix returned to the human plane

"Okay I'm not sure exactly how to do this but first we need to talk to the GMs, they will probably be the most helpful." Ever said, trying to figure out where they were. She turned left and walked the block to the GM headquarters, knocking on the door. Once they got in they found five GMs eagerly waiting for them.

"Did you find the palace?" Mei asked eagerly.

"Yes, but its rather complicated." Ever said, playing with the loose cloth on the chair.

"How so?" Mei asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well see we found the palace so we decided to go in and look for Mina, and we found her and then we made this whole plan to rescue her since Jared was pretty sure that she wasn't evil, but then something went wrong and we have no idea what and Jared ended up captured, and so the queen came to see us, and apparently it was Mina, so the queen is trying to save Jared and Teague who apparently also got captured, but she said that the brothers need to do it alone so she sent us back here, to make sure people don't go over there and interfere," Ever rushed the words out, and when she was finished she finally looked up at the GMs, who were staring at her in utter shock.

Nix peaked out from behind the GMs, and said, "But hey we found Mina, point Grimm team." Everyone turned their stares to him. "I'm gonna be quite now," he said, slinking back behind Ever.

"Okay well that makes our job kind of difficult,so now we need a plan, before Brody and Nan come over," the GMs said.

Back to the Palace, Present

Teague sat in the middle of the throne room for several minutes, just staring at the book. His fingers rested lightly on the page. There was no way Mina should be entrapped in the book.

"Teague, are you all right," his mothers voice asked kindly. He turned around an angry fire burning in his eyes. His mother stepped back, and he felt a twinge of guilt. His own mother thought he was a monster. He tried to calm down a bit.

"Everyone besides the guards, get the tutors and have them start research on the Grimmorie, and how to get people out of it. Some of you also need to go into town," Teague order, and watch the staff file out until only him, his mother, and a couple of guards were left.

"Guards, search the palace, I want whoever threw that dagger to be found and brought here," he said.

"That won't be necessary," a voice said, and an elf stepped out of the shadows. Teague snapped his fingers, and she was instantly bound in chains.

"Relax, my target was Mina not you," she said. Teague kept the chains just as tight, and walked over to you.

"Who are you?" he asked, glaring at her.

"The name's Ferah, and I just saved the Fae plane, but you can thank me later," she said, not backing down from his gaze.

"Why did you try to kill Mina," Teague snarled at her.

"I didn't want to kill her, just get the darkness out of her, before she used it to destroy this plane," Ferah said as if it was quite obvious.

"Did you not realize that stabbing someone with a dagger kills them," Teague said, looking like he was ready to incinerate her.

"No what I didn't realize is that you don't actually love Mina," she snapped at him.

"What?" he asked taken aback.

"I was depending on the fact that you would use your Fae magic to save her, and not try to entrap her in the Grimmorie," she said matter of factually.

"My healing magic only works on people with at least some Fae blood. So there was your huge flaw in your plan. Plus I was trying to heal her with the Grimmorie," Teague said.

Ferah rolled her eyes. "Wait you honestly didn't know Mina was half Fae?" she asked looking at him doubtingly.

"Mina is half Fae?" Teague asked surprised.

"Hopeless" Ferah muttered under her breathe. Teague turned to his mother.

"Care to explain?" he said.

"Don't look at me, I can't help you," the queen said.

"I however can," Sarah Grimm said, stepping into the throne room. Teague looked at her in shock, but the queen just smiled at her like they were old friends.

"Its true that Mina is half Fae. Half siren actually, half siren royalty, so I suggest you keep this incident of you entrapping my daughter in the Grimmorie away from the ears of the sirens, other wise you'll have even more hell to pay from her grand parents." Sarah said.

"But how, I thought she was a Grimm?" Teague asked, still rather confused.

"She is, but I am her mother, and I happen to be a siren, making her half siren," Sarah said, before briefly dropping her glamour. After getting a shocked look from everyone but the queen, sh put it back on.

"Now we need to figure out how to save my daughter, because that book, is probably even more dangerous for her than the Fae plane.

 **Okay so I'll get back to Mina in the next chapter, which may not be for a little while, because i have to leave for the midwest tommorow, and high end hotels in chicago do not give you free wifi, but I'll write more chapters while im there, and post them when i can. I also think that I'm going to bring the dragon from fairest into it, because she never died... and was really cool. Thanks for reading it, and please keep the reviews coming! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**So Mina is now good, again, but trapped in a book. Teague is busy reasearching her, and now I'm bringing in an OC...named Maxon. He is inside the book with Mina.**

Maxon hurried through the forest to the prison. He had obviously seen the glow, considering it lit up their entire sky, but he wanted to get there before and of the other Fae did. He brushed his shaggy blonde hair out of his sea green eyes, before climbing all the way to the top of the tree he was in. The prison was still two miles away, and the other Fae could move pretty fast. He climbed down to the branch he was on before, before continuing his journey through the tree tops. He stopped every now and then to check and make sure he was ahead of the other Fae. Considering how far ahead he was, he could have walked on the ground, but being alive to recruit the new prisoner was on his list of top priorities. He heard a howl behind him. Crud! The wolves were catching up. He hurried faster, the lantern on his hips swinging and bobbing. Finally he reached the end of the trees. He hurried down the trunk, and across the short grassy field to the prison. Okay so maybe prison was the wrong word. More like recruiting station. It was technically classified as a prison, considering when everyone came they ended up in a small cell, with horrible decorating. But there was almost always someone there to greet you when you woke up, giving you the chance to join their group. Everyone always ended up joining a group. See the so called prison, literally just stuck you in a cell. There were no guards, and no one to bring you food. You either needed someone from the outside to get you out, or you would probably die in there. No one had tested that yet. Then sun dipped below the mountain, just as he slammed the door shut behind him. Good, now it was just him, and whoever had gotten trapped by a Grimm this time. He stood in the entry way, trying to decide which halls to search first, when a girl's voice called out "Hello?"

That was surprising, they normally took several more hours to wake up.

"Someone get me out of here, please," the girl called again.

"Okay just keep talking so that I can find you," Maxon said, running down a hallway, checking the cells for the girl. After a few more minutes, he came to the cell. He stopped cold in the shadows by it, staring at the person in the cell. No. There was no way a Grimm should be in here. He should just leave her there. But he couldn't. If one of the wolves or reapers came in, along with many of the other trapped Fae, they would kill her. Plus, she probably was going to be a huge help with their plans for getting out of the book. He grabbed the 'key' out of his pocket,m and opened the cell door. For awhile they had just picked locks, but eventually they got someone to make keys for them, making it a whole lot easier. The girl was sitting in the corner, not moving.

"Hey," he said. Great, he thought, way to make them feel safe, just sound like a creepy stalker.

"How did you get in here," the girl asked, trying to sound brave but he could tell she was shivering in fear. So she obviously knew that none of the Fae in here would be happy to see her. Well that was just great. Now he couldn't just leave her. This was totally going to get him killed.

"I have a key.I need you to come with me now, because I doubt the other Fae here would be very pleased to see you," he said, holding his hand put to her. She took it.

"But first tell me one thing. So I know I can trust you," she said, her voice stronger now.

"Okay what?" Maxon asked, impatient to get going.

"What type of Fae are you," she said. Gods I hate it when they ask that, Maxon thought.

"Will' O' Wisp'" he said, expecting her to turn away.

"Okay great lets go," she said. Maxon stared at her in shock as she used his hand to pull her up, and stood right outside the door looking back at him.

"Well I obviously don't know the way out of here, so please, lead on," she said, waiting impatiently by the door. He stood up and hurried over.

"Okay, just follow me," he said, starting down a hall way.

"So why on earth would you trust me after I said I was a Will O Wisp," he said, looking back at her.

"Because they are all about trickery in the myths. It was quite obvious to me that you were a will o wisp, but if you would tell me something like that, it makes me trust you. By the way how did you end up in here, you don't seem like the criminal Fae in the tales," she asked, looking at him questioning.

"It was a fluke, I just got caught up in it when the brothers hadn't really learned how to use the book," he said, looking at his books.

"Wait, you have been in here the entire time," she said, pausing. He paused too.

"Well ya, I mean we're working on a way to get free, but it is kinda hard, but I'll tell you more about that when we get to the camp, which is where we are headed," he said, starting off again.

"So you think there is a way to get free?" she asked hopefully. He didn't meet her eyes.

"I think so...but first, tell me how you ended up in here," he said, seeing her look down and blush at the question.

"Um well you see uh," she said, trying to think of a way to avoid the question.

"Come on, it can't be that bad," he said, trying to coax the story out of her.

 **Okay so that may have been sorta boring, but there will be more, I just wanted to get something posted. Thanks for reading and the reviews. And I promise in the next chapter, you will find out what Mina thinks Teague did...and her plans, on how to murder cough cough sorry um speak to him about how he didn't try harder to save her. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

"Well so it happened when Teague well hmm this is rather complicated, how much do you know, about whats been going on outside this book," Mina asked.

"I know everything up until a few months ago, when a new one came in and said you had been stabbed, but after that, I'm lost," he said, directing her up a flight of stairs.

"Well I uh, I kinda ended up with a lot of dark magic in me, which was a rather bad influence on me, so I had this whole elaborate plan to take over the Fae plane, and end the Grimm curse, and well it was actually going pretty well, until the queen she uh kinda recombined Jared and Teague, and they teamed up to kill me. Teague got someone to stab me while he distracted me, and then he used the book to trap me," she said, looking down on her shoes. He put his hand lightly on her arm.

"Wow that sucks, but hey, were gonna help you get out," he said, softly.

"Thanks," she said. "And when you do, I'm going to finally get rid of Teague. I'm not going to let him talk to me, and distract me again, I'm going to do what ever I have to. By the way, how did you end up in here, you don't exactly seem like the kind of Fae that would go after Grimm's," Mina said.

"That 'cause I'm not, I just got stuck in the wrong place, at the wrong time, and the brothers had no idea they were trapping me too," he said, lost in old memories.

"Woah, so you've been here since the two brothers started?" Mina asked, surprised, about both how long he had been in there, and the fact that he didn't hate the Grimm's.

"Yeah, but most of us, well we were the accidents, so we mostly keep to our group, and focus on how to get out, as opposed to getting out and amassing a team to kill uh you." he said, quickly glancing at her, and then away again.

"So you keep referring to us or we, who are these other people," she asked.

"I'll show you, when we get there, but first we have to get there," he said, opening a door for her that led to the roof.

"Where do we go from here," she yelled over the wind that blew around her on the roof.

"Just follow me, its will o' wisp trick, but you have to stay focused on the light or you'll fall," he said, stepping toward the edge of the 7 story building, that was level with the tree surrounding it.

"I'm sorry but do you really want me to just strut off the roof. Ya uh, by the way, I can't fly," she said, looking at him like he was crazy.

"Just trust me okay," he said pleadingly, holding out a hand.

"Fine," she said with a scowl. He helped her up onto the ledge, then stepped off. He started walking, and she took a deep breath, and stepped off too. She started to walk, wondering if maybe she was missing something, cause it felt like she was just walking down a hallway. She glanced down, and her breath caught in her throat. She was really high...like scarily. And there was no ground. She turned back to Maxon's lantern and hurried after him, having no idea how long the magic would last.

They finally reached the trees, and he helped her onto a branch.

"How on earth did we do that," Mina asked, slightly out of breathe.

"Old will o' wisp trick, its how we can get people so lost, if they are focused on our lantern, we already can walk around pretty much everywhere, so then they can too," he said, not even sounding amazed that they had just walked a quarter of a mile through air.

"That is so cool," she said.

"Not really," he said, but she could tell he was happy to see her all excited.

"So where do we go from here," she asked, looking around the tree tops.

"To my camp, and yes we are going to go through the tree tops," catching the questioning look on her face, seeing that he was pointing straight through the trees.

"Okay," she said, looking a little surprised.

"You can climb trees right?" he asked.

"Is that an actual question, or are you just trying to start conversation, cause I got that mixed up once, and I ended up climbing a tree for no reason," she said. He gave a short laugh.

"Its an actual question," he said, smiling.

"Well yes, quite well," she said, also smiling.

"Then follow me," he said, before starting off through the trees. She took after him, and the two of them raced through the tree tops, before coming to a stop at a rope bridge. She leaned over to catch her breath, while he carefully leaned against a post and looked her over. She straightened up.

"What?" she asked, slightly defensive.

"Nothing, I'm just surprised you were able to keep up," he said.

"Well I just got that much skill," she said, with a smirk.

"Then please, Ms. Skill follow me," he said, leading the way onto the bridge, which she now noticed didn't have a railing. She rolled her eyes at the nickname.

"As you wish Mr. Wispy, " she said, walking out onto the bridge. He turned around from the middle.

"Really, that's the best you could come up with?" he said, pretending to be hurt. She rolled her eyes, and was about to take another step forward, when her foot caught on a board, and she fell forward right into his arms. He caught her, and held her by the waist.

"Yes I can see your skill really comes through when you cross bridges," he said, teasingly. I pulled myself free, and tried to ignore the blush creeping up my neck.

"Didn't we have somewhere to be?" I asked. He chuckled, so I stuck out my tongue at him. He held out his hands in peace.

"Fine, follow me," he said, crossing over the rest of the bridge. What we came upon, was so cool, it took me a moment to register. It was a giant tree house, or really multiple smaller tree houses connected by bridges and stairways, and lit with beautiful torches, that glowed pink. It actually really reminded me of Episode 6 of star wars, and the ewok village.

"Wow, did you build this?" I asked, completely amazed.

"Part of it, but then when more people came, they helped too," he said, his voice prideful. "Here is a kind of guest house," and there is a shower in the back that actually works, thanks to Fae magic, so feel free to get ready for bed, and go to sleep, I'll come get you in the morning. I'm not going to say don't go exploring, but I suggest you wait till morning, when you can actually see where not to plummet to your death. Sweet dreams," he said, before ducking out of the house. On one side there was what looked like a kitchen, and on the other, a hammock, that was filled with pillows. She could see a door leading to the bathroom, so she looked in, and there was a shower. She quickly showered, then created some bed clothes, after realizing that Fae magic still worked. She then climbed into the bed and fell instantly asleep.

 **So this was kinda fun, but please tell me in the reviews whether you want more Mina, or back to Teague. Thanks for reading and the reviews! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay so I'm back. And starting school in 2 days, so fro me to update, I shall need three reviews, which I shall keep careful count of. Thou count to three, no more, no less. Three shall be the number thou shalt count, and the number of the counting shall be three. Four shalt thou not count, neither count thou two, excepting that thou then proceed to three. Five is right out. Once the number three, being the third number, be reached, I will update. Sorry. I felt that necessary to input. Anyways, back to Teague, but first, more on Ever and Brody and Nan and Nix. Okay actually I may add in Mina, and Maxon.**

When they had walked in, we already had a plan. Me and Nix were going to pretend it was just another failed mission, and say that Jared had stayed behind to do some scouting. Thank god they believed us. However we were going to have to come up with a better plan if we wanted to keep them away for much longer. It was Nix who suggest we do what Mina had done, and mess with the calibration, so that the seam ripper just kept sending us to random places. He was bloody brilliant that Nixie, I was glad we had him with us. So we set off again, and this time, we had a different purpose.

Fast forward a month

I was bloody tired of waiting for that bloody queen to tell us what was going on. I had tried to go to the palace, but the guards had nearly gotten me, so that was out. Brody and Nan were getting suspicious of where Jared was, although Brody honestly looked rather relived to not have to deal with him. Whatever, they didn't know him. It was however kind of interesting to see Nan and Brody falling in love with each other. Not that they noticed at all. Brody was still pretending he actually had a chance with Mina, and sweet Nan was trying not to make a move on the guy she thought Mina was in love with. But honestly, a small push, and I swear those two would actually realize how in love they are. That was not however was not my current focus. I needed to get inside the palace and find out what was going on. I grabbed the seam ripper, and quickly fixed the calibration. I left a short note for the GMs, then set off into the Fae plane.

Sneaking into the palace was actually way too easy. The guards were distracted, and all the servants were too busy carrying books around. I wondered what they were doing, but I didn't want to draw attention to myself by asking. I quickly followed a short cut to the throne room, but it was surprisingly empty. I back out, and leaned in a darkened trying to figure out where the Royal family might be. A stood up straight. Duh. with all the books, they were probably going in and out of the library. I followed the path over there, stopping in front of the book case that led into the library. I cracked it open, and instantly spotted Teague pouring over books. That was strange. He looked up.

"You can come out now Ever," he said, going back to his books. I stayed completely frozen.

"Honestly, you do realize that I can see the books moving from your wings," he said. I stepped out, my cheeks tinged pink.

"Are you Jared or Teague," i asked, my voice guarded.

"Both, and," he said, catching the look on my face, "My mom got the dagger out. But I need your help."

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Mina is trapped in the Grimmorie," he said, very matter of factually.

"I'm sorry what," I said, completely and totally confused.

"Mina is-" he started to say. I cut him off.

"Ya, but how on earth did this happen," I said, sitting down in a chair next to him.

"Well Mina kinda went dark, became princess, then I escaped with me and Jared combined, we burst in there with the Fae book ready get her back to normal, but then I kinda ended chaining her up, so she didn't kill me, but then while I was getting ready to get rid of her magic, someone came up behind her and stabbed her," he said. I stared at him, my mouth open in shock.

"And then I tried to heal her with the magic of the book, but it just sucked her in. And the last I saw of her was right before she was trapped," he said, his voice filled with despair.

"But how did it trap her, it can only trap those with Fae magic," I asked still shocked at the fact the Mina was now stuck inside the Grimmorie.

"She is half siren, her mom is actually siren royalty," he said.

"Okay then. How long have you been working on this." I asked, trying to see how I could help.

"Its been two days, and I have slept, I've just been trying to find a way to save her," he said, running his hands through his hair.

"Okay, do you have the Fae book," I said, in a very business like tone.

"Right here," he said, reaching into the stack, and pulling out an old book. It was flipped to a page near the middle, where I could see a picture of Mina in chains, staring up with hate and fear and anger in her eyes. There was a dagger going through the middle of her. Oh, that had to have hurt. Then I noticed a little bit of blue on the next page.

"Whats that," I asked.

"What," Teague asked.

"That blue," I said, pointing to it.

"No idea," he said. He flipped to the next page. There was what looked like the usual story sketches. Except these were of Mina, and hmm some guy. He looked like a will o' wisp, but those had never been in the tales. Then it showed the two of them walking through a hall. They turned the page again, and it showed them on top of the edge of a roof. Next it showed them leaning against the posts, on a rope bridge.

"H-How is that possible," Teague asked, his eyes glued to the pictures of Mina, his hand touching her face gently. Hmm, looked like someone had a little crush.

"Well that notebook, kind of looks like how she kept the Grimmorie," I said pointing to a small red leather notebook peaking out from her pocket. "If she has that, maybe it copies the stories, because she is in a story...well the story. We might be able to contact her." I said, my voice laced with hope.

"Thats brilliant," Teague said. "Hey I wonder what that one is," he said, flipping to the last page with drawings. It showed Mina and that guy on the bridge. He was holding her tightly at the hips, and he was smirking down at her, while she looked up at him, her cheeks colored with a slight blush. Then I saw an expression on Teague that I never thought I would see. Jealousy. Oh. My. God. Teague was totally in love with Mina!

"Ohmygodsyouaretotallyinlovewithher!"I shouted at him, jumping up from my chair. He turned away from the drawing and looked at me in shock.

"What I uh no, I um, I'm going to go find a pen,"he said, then hurried off, blushing like a rose. i gave a small chuckle as I sat back down. This was going to be so much fun to watch.

 **Okay so that's all for now, hope you like it, and please review. I will try to update again tomorrow. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**So back to Mina. And more jealous Teague.**

I woke up to light streaming into the room. I rubbed my eyes, and almost fell out of the hammock. Right, not a good idea. I stretched up, and stepped out, then quickly took a shower. I then created some regular clothing, and not all those dresses I had been wearing. I headed to the kitchen to grab some food, when I almost tripped over my pants. That was strange, I grabbed them, and felt a heavy book in the pocket. I pulled it out. No way. It was the Grimmorie. There was honestly no way I should have gotten it, but maybe since I wasn't on the same plane as the Fae book, it could exist. I stuck it in the pocket of my current jeans, and then I grabbed an apple, just as there was a knock on the door. I reached over to open it, and finally got a good look at my savior from last night. He had shaggy sun bleached blond hair that was a hundred different shades. He had piercing green eyes, and was about two inches taller than me. He had a small mischevious smile on his lips as he leaned against he door frame. He was lean but still stocky, and he also wore jeans and a t-shirt, which made me question how he knew what they were, considering he had been in the book for so long. In other words, he was really cute. In a totally friendly way. I had Jared. Or did I, now that he was recombined with Teague. But anyways, he was cute,a s someone that would be perfect for Nan. Oh my gods. Nan. and Charlie. They were probably worried out of their minds. I really needed to get back.

"Ready to go," Maxon asked.

"Yep," I said, following him out of the door. The tree houses were even more impressive in the daylight, connected by a series of rope bridges. Maxon led me to the biggest on.

"Okay," he said pausing at the door, "This is our library, and inside, I'm going to introduce you to everyone." He pushed the door open, and led me inside. The walls were covered in book shelves of floor to ceiling books, and in the middle of the room sat twelve other people around a table piled high with books. Maxon cleared his throat, causing them all to look up from their respective books.

"Guys, this is Mina. Mina this is," he said, before rattling off a bunch of names, each of them giving me a wave when their name was called.

"This place is amazing, where did you get all these books," I asked, still taking in the room. A young woman who I think was a dragon answered.

"The Grimms sometimes tend to suck in inanimate objects, and so while some people just care about collecting the prisoners for their side, we always go back and find the books," she said.

"Cool," I said, still in awe.

"Okay so lets continue, I assume you guys found nothing new, " Maxon said, pulling another chair to up to the table for me. I sat down in it delicately.

"No, we only have the two," the same lady from before answered.

"If you don't me asking, two whats," I asked.

"Oh Maxon didn't fill you in?" she asked. I shook my head. "Well we have two ways to get out, neither of which will work. The first requires someone from the outside to tear our page out of the Grimmorie, which will free the person on that page. We however have no way to ask someone from the outside to do that. Not that any of them would want to. The other way is if a Grimm came here with the Grimmorie, then they could set themselves and one other person free. Neither way will work," she said explaining it to me.

"Actually, one of those will work," I said.

"It will?" she asked, confused.

"I guess Maxon forgot to tell you that I'm a Grimm, and I also have the Grimmorie." I said, grabbing it out of my pocket.

"Of course, I totally forgot," Maxon said.

"Well then" the dragon lady said looking rather shocked, along with everyone else at the table. "I guess we should get started, the spell will take until tomorrow morning for us to get it set up," she said, standing up, still in shock.

"Wait," I said. "Whose going to come with me," I asked.

"Obviously Maxon, you'll probably trust him the most, and once he's free, he'll know everyone who needs to and deserves to be free," she said, as the rest of the table nodded in agreement. I glanced at Maxon to make sure he was okay with this and he flashed me a small smile. We all stood up, and followed the dragon lady out of the library and into a smaller, completely bare and empty chamber. We spent the rest of the day working. I honestly had no idea what we were doing, but whatever I was doing was apparently correct. I spent the entire day working with Maxon, so I used it to get to know him better. I learned that his favorite color was turquoise, he really wanted a dog, and had absolutely loved chocolate cake, the one time he had got some when it fell through the portal, along with several other trivial facts. Finally, at midnight, or about midnight from what I could tell, we were done. We stood back. The old hut, looked like it had been hit by a gypsy cyclone. I was surprised we even had the supplies to make it all. Now we had to let the spell sit for eight hours for it to work properly, which I did not get, but whatever. We were all sent off to bed, to get a goodnight sleep. i barely had the energy to change clothes before collapsing into my hammock, and falling fast asleep.

Meanwhile, With Teague

I had barely slept the past week, tearing through my library, but I had yet to come up with anything. Books lay in piles around me. If not for Ever, I would have only have gotten through half of them, but we still couldn't find anything.

"Ugh, this is useless," I said, throwing down another book.

"Hey its okay, we'll find the right book," Ever said, calmly placing another book in a stack beside her. I sighed and picked another book from the shelf and began to read.

Back to Mina

I woke up the next morning, showered and got dressed, and was already sitting around waiting when Maxon came to get me.

"Ready to go back," he asked.

"Of course," I said, as he led us back to the hut. I didn't notice anything different in it other than the fact that it was entirely empty except for Leslie, the dragon lady.

"Okay so place the Grimmorie open to a blank page in the middle of the circle, then step in, opposite of each other." She said. We did, and I could practically feel the Fae magic building up.

"Now you're going to hold hands. I don't care if you think its weird, if you're not holding hands then it won't work, your connection will be severed, and the two of you will float through limbo forever. And when you're ready, read this incarnation together." she said, handing us a paper. I grabbed it as she hurried out.

"Ready?" Maxon asked. I nodded my head, and we began to read. A bright glow began to fill the room, and then we disappeared.

When we woke up, we were on the floor of the Fae library. We stood up, still holding hands. We were back! We had gotten free of the book! Now all I had to do was get rid of Teague, and everything would be perfect. I hugged Maxon I was so excited. Which was when I noticed Teague on the other side of the room.

"Maxon run" I whispered in his ear. He noticed Teague.

"What! No! I'm not going to leave you here" he whispered back fiercely. I felt touched that he would stay, but I couldn't let Teague hurt anyone else that I cared about.

"I have to do this on my own" I whispered.

"Are you sure" he asked

"Yes"

"okay"

"now go" I said, before breaking the hug. He turned and ran out to the hall, while I spun around to Teague.

Teague

When the room started to glow from the Fae book, I jumped back, and pressed myself against the wall. When the glow faded, I saw Mina and that guy, whoever he was standing in the middle of the room, holding hands. Seriously, he had known her for two days. How did he think he was? Then Mina hugged him. I tried to call to her, but my voice wouldn't work, I was so shocked. She then caught sight of me, and her gaze hardened. Okay so she obviously didn't realize I hadn't meant almost kill her. She and whoever seemed to have some sort of whispered conversation before he left, running down the hall, and she spun around to me. I finally found my voice.

"Mina I-" I was cut off by Mina.

"You son of a b-" Mina started yelling at me, her eyes filled with hate.

"Wow, Mina le-" I was cut off again by Mina, but this time ti was because she had thrown a dagger of pure Fae magic at me, that I dodged. She didn't let me say anything else, throwing three more daggers at me in quick succession. I managed to doge the first two, but the third nicked my arm. Well this obviously wasn't going to work. I sighed and waved my hands, causing my magic blocking bracelets to appear on her ankles and wrists.

"I really didn't want to have to do that Mina, but now maybe you will let me talk" I said, walking closer to her. She stood there glaring at me. I thought she was going to actually let me talk, but instead she ran at me, but this time with a regular dagger. Really, where she even got it, I had no idea. Faster then she probably realized I could move, I knocked the dagger out of her hand, and pinned her against the wall, using my body weight to keep her from reaching the dagger. Her lips were right there in front of me, looking so perfect, I could just...wait not what I was focusing on. Her eyes stared at me, even darker then they had been with the dark magic in her.

"Mina just calm down and let me talk to you," i said

"Oh so you can go and stab me again? Never!" she snarled.

"Fine" i muttered under my breath, and grabbed some powder from my pocket. She used this momentary lapse to wiggle away from the wall, and grab the dagger. She turned to me, but I blew the golden dust into her face, and she collapsed into me, unconscious.

 **Yay, Mina got out of the book. Thanks for reading, and three reviews for the next chapter. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Wow okay I did not mean to not update for so long, I just started drowning in school, tennis and debate, but my sport season is almost over so I have way more time. Which means more updates! Yay! So quick refresher, Mina is free from the book, and is now unconscious at the castle with Teague who is totally in love with her. We shall start with Mina, when she awakens.**

I had no idea where I was when I woke up. Which was rather scary. And then I remembered. Okay so maybe not knowing would have been better. I glanced at my wrists. The magic blocking bracelets were still on them. At least they didn't look like chains. I sat up in the bed, which had a cyan blue canopy over it. I looked around the room, everything in blue or green. On a chair there sat a pair of jeans with one of my hoodies. I looked down, but I was still wearing the same clothes that I had been uhhhhhh... I didn't actually know how long I had been out for. Thank you Teague. Least he could have done was give me some pajamas. Actually no. I was perfectly fine that he hadn't been changing me. I grab the clothes and walked over to the bathroom where I took a shower and changed into the clothes. I looked around the room a bit, but there really wasn't much there. Aka there wasn't much for me to use a as a weapon. I had also tried the door, but it was locked. Finally I found some hairpins in a drawer. I remember reading a book once about an assassin who had broken hairpins, tied them up and then stabbed them into a guard's neck before grabbing his sword, and using that to fight his way out. So the use of hairpins as a weapon wasn't the problem. Except I didn't really want to kill anyone. Unless that someone was Teague. I definitely wanted to kill Teague. But maybe not by stabbing him with hairpins into his neck. Because that would be messy, and the carpet in this room was gorgeous, and as far as I knew it was rather hard to get blood out of a carpet. Not that I had ever tested that. I decided to just stick one of the hairpins in my back pocket. Now that I had that taken care of, I could move onto my next problem, aka the magic blocking bracelets on my wrists. Which surprisingly went extremely well with my outfit. At least Teague had a fashion sense. Kidding, with all the black he wore I was surprised that the bracelets weren't black too. I extended my hand and concentrated, trying to make a flame appear in my hand, just like Meave had taught me. Which by the way I so massively ticked off by the queen. I kind of admired her for doing what she did, but really it hurt that she had betrayed me. I was however distracted from these thoughts by the feeling of fire on my skin. It burned. A lot. But I guess that was probably kind of obvious given that it was fire. Hmmm, well I had originally made the bands so that it reflected the magic back onto the person. So that meant... I concentrated, and cool relief shot through my hand. I had simply concentrated on healing the burn. Actually, these bands could seriously help me. If they reflected the magic back on me, then I could easily heal myself. Hey maybe I could also just do opposite. I tried to send an ice dagger at myself. No. okay then. I now felt like there was an ice dagger stuck in me. So not gonna try that again. So I guess basically all I could do was internal magic, nothing that actually created something. Well at least that could help me a little. Now I was only left of the problem of a locked door. Which by the way was a rather large problem. A very nice looking one mind you, but still a problem. I was however distracted from this by the opening of the door. I was about to make a run for it, until in stepped Teague. Well crap. He walked farther into the room, closing the door behind him. He walked towards me, and I instinctively back up, until I felt the cold window behind me. He walked farther still until he was right in front of me. My breathe caught in my throat. he stood less than a foot from me.

"Mina, I'm sorry about knocking you out, and keeping you here, but I really need you to just hear me out." he said, his ummm actually his eyes weren't really a clear color, but they stared into my, boring into my soul.

"Hear you out about what, the part where you stabbed me, or the part where you trapped me in a book, or the part where you didn't get me out of the book, or the part where you decided to put magic blocking bands on my, or the part where you knocked me unconscious before dragging me back to this room." I snapped, glad that my voice didn't shake.

"Okay I'll just start with the first thing. I did not infarct try to get you stabbed. I had no idea that that elf would try to stab you." He said moving even closer to me.

I pressed my self even closer to the window. "Oh really, the all powerful Fae prince was unaware that an elf was not only in his throne room, but also there to stab me?" I asked, my voice filled with disbelieving contempt.

"Yes, just like with the book, I had no idea it would do that to you, I thought I could just heal you again. And as for getting you out, I was working tirelessly, that's why I was in the library." I he said, taking a step closer to me. I raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

"And was the knock out powder and magic blocking bracelet bands and 'accident' too. if they were, please remove the bands." I said, already knowing what his answer would be.

"Uh well I just wanted to be able to explain things to you, and you weren't letting me talk so I figured this would work. Plus you are simply adorable when you are unconscious." He said with a smirk. That did it.

I drew back my arm ready to punch his smirk right off his face, but he he caught my fist and used his hands to keep my arms from moving. " I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said. He leaned in, his face inches from mine, his lips less that a centimeter away. Lips that were still in that same smirk. lips that were so definitely kissable, and okay not what I should be thinking about. I hate Teague. Want to kill Teague. Which brought me back to the fact that my legs were perfectly free.

"Teague," I said, my voice breathless. Crap. His smirk grew bigger.

"Yes Mina?" he asked. And I could feel every word because his lips were so damned close to mine.

"Back. The. Hell. Up." I said, my voice back to normal. he gave me a lazy grin.

"Are you sure you want me to do that?" he asked, staying in the same spot. I glared at him. he brushed his lips against mine in the whisper of a kiss. And oh gods above how that made want to melt into him. And gods be damned he knew it too. So I did the first thing that came to my mind. I kneed him below the belt, before ducking under his arm and running through the unlocked door to the castle.

 **Okay so that's all I have time for, but I will try to update again soon. This is mostly me making it up as i go along, so if you have any ideas I would love to hear them, and please read and review. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Another update! (gasp!) because I want to. and i felt bad about not updating. Also writing about someone else's love life makes me feel better about my lack of one. but his story is not about me. Its about Mina. Who indecently, I do not own. Nor any of the other parts of an Unfortunate fairy tale. So without further ado:**

Mina's POV

My first tip to all those girls who are trying to escape from a prince who feels the need to stick you in a book, then when you finally get free, but magic blocking bands on you, knock you out, then trap you in a room, tease you, and then kiss you: don't try to run away before eating. Seriously just trick them into giving you a meal first. I had nothing and I could immediately feel how tired I was. Which was a problem when I was running for my life. what Teague had been saying about not meaning to get me stabbed may or may not have been true. I really didn't give a crap. The fact that he wouldn't take the bands off of me told me one main thing, and that was that I was still his prisoner. And if he thought his sob story about failing to save me would get my forgiveness he was wrongly mistaken. Although I was not proud ( okay I was actually a bit impressed at my own genius. And fashion sense even if it had been mostly black.) of how I had acted under the influence of the darker magic, I had actually realized a few things. One of those was that I was only still alive because Jared and Teague had both found me pretty. That is a terrifying thought. It also pissed me off a bit. They were such stereotypical males. The other was that they did not give a damn about the human plane. And they would one day rule all the Fae. I doubted they would be trying very hard to reign the Fae in. But the Fae were a huge problem in the human world. Sure Ever was pretty cool, and some like that USP guy who had gotten trapped were completely innocent, but the three bears had been eating humans for gods sake. And the fate had done nothing about it. And that was something I was going to fix. After I escaped from the palace. I was running through the back halls when I almost ran straight into the queen and another women who was also dressed like royalty.

"Mina?" The two women asked at the same time. Wait. I knew one of those voices.

"Mom?" I asked, completely shocked. What was my mother doing at the palace. Why was she dressed like royalty. Why was she with the queen. These questions swirled around my brain.

"Mina darling what are you doing?" my mother asked, completely calm.

"Um trying to get free. Obviously." I said.

"Teague?" the queen asked completely not surprised.

"Yep," I said, popping the 'p'. Now that my mother was here there was no way that I was leaving without her.

"Great what did he do this time," the queen asked, amused.

"These," I said, holding up my hands so she could see the magic blocking bands.

"At least they match your outfit," my mom said in an attempt at humor.

"Gee, thanks mom," I said, sarcastically.

"It's okay, I can get them," The queen said before waving her hand. The bands disappeared. I rubbed my wrists in appreciation.

"Thanks, but if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here mom, and with the queen?" I asked.

"Oh well umm so short version I guess. Heard you were hurt. Came to help. Revealed you're a siren. Also a siren princess," she said calmly. I froze, my mouth open with shock.

"Oh right. I never told you. You dear Mina are a siren. And a princess, since your grandparents are the king and queen," my mother said, while the queen looked slightly amused.

"Well. Okay then. That happened. Sooooo anything else?" I asked, my voice and active higher than normal.

"Ya, you might want to see whose behind you," my mother said slightly amused. I spun around. There was Teague, walking down the hall towards me. He didn't look out of breath at all. In fact he even still had his signature smirk. Figures.

"Really Mina? You thought you could out run me?" he asked with a smirk, but at least he stopped at good distance away. Seems he learned his lesson. But just to make sure.

I created a ball of sparkling ruby red magic in my hand. "Don't you dare take another step," I said. He held his hands up in mock defeat.

"Are you going to let me finish explaining now?" he asked. I glared at him.

"No me and my mother were just leaving," I said, before turning to my mother, pleading in my eyes for us to go. She didn't seem to get the hint. Instead her eyes sparkled with mischief.

"No, actually the queen and I had a lunch date, isn't that right," she said, with a small smirk.

"Yes," the queen said, her expression mirroring my mother's. Oh crap. Then they disappeared. Leaving me alone. In a dark hallway. With Teague. What joy.

 **Okay so thats all for now. Thanks for reading and please review. Also I know I kind of left those of you reading this hanging on what is happening to Maxon, Ever, Nix, Brody, and Nan. Sorry, I'll get to them in the next chapter. Or at least Maxon and Ever and Nix. Brody and Nan may or may not be unconscious. But no spoilers. So ya. And I will try to update two of my fan fictions a week, because I have decided to give up on any hope of a social life. So if I don't update these its not me ditching my readers again, its just me updating my Throne of Glass fan fictions. Also I am working on a new story that is an alternate Fairest but I wan to wait till I finish at least one of these stories first. So ya.  
**


End file.
